


Uninstalled into the real world

by HeadphoneActress92



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character into reality au, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Recovery, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Slow Romance, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Wizards, hack into game, mystic mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActress92/pseuds/HeadphoneActress92
Summary: Seven Zero Seven finally made it out of into the real world. Only to discover the woman he loved doesn't exist and his who life have been nothing more than an app game played by millions. With the Help of a fangirl can he change the game.





	1. Error Error 707

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"What ? Where am I, MC" The young woman stood in front of him ,soulless. As images of his friends appeared before him, suffering in pain ,in happiness all because of the woman he loved.

"Why? Would you do this ?" He watches as the pictures played out like a movie of different timelines, path, routes. Each of the strange pictures having the same words floating over them Reset. Each of them fell for her, each of them loved her. Just as he had.

"Yoosung, Jahee,Zen, Jumin,V, Rika even my brother. We loved you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"How much longer? How many time will it take for you to be satisfied?!"The girl said nothing as she just smiled at the once beautiful angel appearance change to many different people each with a phone in their hands.

" Please talk to me, MC?! Stop resetting, please!MC !" The world around him started to fade as his hand reached out to the shadow of a person.

* * *

 

"You guys are still playing that game? I say that an obsession " Christoper asked his wife Amber and her best friend Nora who was scrolling on their phones over fan art of the hit Otome game mystic messenger.

"Shut up Chris!" Amber said passing her phone to Nora who smiled at the picture of Jumin. The two young lady was head over heed for the apps. The magical apps that let them talk to pretty boys, and deprived of sleep for days.

"I'm on yoosung route, he so adorable. Ah, my baby boy"Amber smiled and hugged the handmade plushie of the blonde character.

Nora laughed "I'm on Zen again, he such a gentleman".

"Uh Hi. Amber, I'm your husband. What so great about him anyway? He a fucking fictional character and I'm the real deal over here" the man point to himself as his beloved wife rolled her blue eyes.

"Sweetie, learn your place"talking a drink amber turned to Nora "So how did the date with Jake go?"

"Okay but no sparks.I guess my heart belongs to someone else, to my beloved seven zero seven one day we will meet haha"She joked.

"I see, my heart belong to my dear Sebby" Amber held a hand over her heart with the other she pointed to a poster of a demon butler.

"Do I truly don't matter?"

Amber patted her husband cheek"Oh sweets of course you do. You are great for my physical needs, but my mental need not so much"Nora burst out laughing.It was getting late and the young woman knew she had to leave, another hour passed Nora left home. To her cozy one-bedroom one bathroom apartment.Nora threw off her shirt on the couch and change into some nice comfy clothes.

With a cup of hot chocolate, a bowl of popcorn and her laptop this girl was ready for a night of fan fiction. Her fingers flew at the keyboard while Nora smile grew larger and larger with every click and scroll on the page. Twenty-three she was still a fangirl, how she wished that one of her favorite characters would come to life or somehow she would enter their world.

She smiled at the chime of her phone. The young workaholic was so infuriated was the strange game made by cheritz. It gives her such pleasure to read the messages Nora smiled as she clicked on the option in the was a perfect night, or so she thought as a strange buzzing came from her phone. A white light engulfs the room, a screech that sounds like an old dial-up internet echoed in her ears.

The Hacker didn't know where he seems dull and strangely off, in one word different. He was in some kind of living room but he wasn't alone. A young woman looked at him, neither of them said anything. His golden eyes looked at the phone next to her, it was the RFA Chatroom.

 _Was this the real MC?_ Angry, confused and most of scared he grabbed her arm and lifted the woman off from where she was sitting and demand an answer.

"Was this truly just a game to you? How much longer do you intend to play with our lives?MC?MC answer me!"She struggles in his grasp as she cried out.

"God, had any one of us even matter to you?"His hand grip on her wrist, she cried froze the woman wasn't even speaking the same language. Seven released his grip on her wrist as she slumps to the floor.

He felt a strange feeling in his throat as he grabbed her phone and clicked on the Chatroom, he didn't program this was some kind of game. With his fingers, seven explored the history, games files and hourglasses. He didn't understand.

"What is this?! Speak to me?!"He groaned and kicked something that scatters on the floor.

Nora stay on the floor as she watches the strange man wreck her plant, screamed at her. He screamed in a strange language that seems oddly familiar, she didn't know what to do. Nora watched as he kicked her house planet her favorite fern, the broken vase, dirt and greens cover the carpet.

"What this?"Surprising Nora he spoke English. He shoved the phone in her face with the chatroom from mystic messenger. The stranger growled as he grabbed her arm again, tighter. Nora cried and struggle "Stop you're hurting me".

He asked one more time in English "It's a game! Just a dumb game !please stop. You're hurting me!"She couldn't place it but he looked oddly familiar. The strange red hair and golden eyes and Asian face she couldn't help but felt as if she seen this before. With the strange black jacket with yellow trimming and a silver cross dangled on his neck, he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. If she didn't know any better he sorts looked like Saeyoung, Luciel Choi better knew as seven zero seven .This guy must have been a cosplayer or something she thought. Or a burglar with a weird hobby.

He placed a picture of seven zero seven in front of her face, holding the phone in front of Nora "Saeyoung?"She called out, only to received a murderess look his eyes, while he tightens his grip.

"Ow, please stop. " His fingers scroll with each picture of game characters as Nora name them all, he let go of her arm as he just slumps down. Nora quickly grabs the phone and swipes to call nine one one the digits ready to place the call in.

"I'm not real, no wonder I didn't matter. None of us matter, It wasn't real to you just a past time. A hobby "He said as he brought his knee's to his face and mutter something to himself in words, a language she didn't understand.

"Huh?I don't understand?"Nora said holding the phone tightly in her hands.

"You truly don't remember me, then again I guess you weren't really there.I loved you, or maybe I'm just program that way"His voice cracked as his accent became more notable.

"Who are you?" Nora asked more confused by this creep.

"I said let's get married at the space station and you said yes"He pulled his hood up and covered his head.

"Wait? Space station? No No No! Are you Saeyoung? No No this can't be you're no he's a game character !" Nora was very confused, she felt sick to her stomach, Nora took a few steps back and a few deep breaths.

"Wait this is impossible? How are you here?" Her mouth ran with many different was a crazy person to believe his story but then again he did magically appear in her watch as the hacker remained quiet as he puts on his headphones, silently face the wall and sat in the corner.

** To be continued **


	2. Doctor Pepper and Honey Butter Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

Two-week pass. Nora collected the plate by the game character, she sighed. A full plate She shook her head. Now, normally Nora would have called the cop and been done with this. This wasn't any normal situation.

 _How would one react to this? What do you in a situation like this?_ these sort of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Uh Hey, I'm going out. Do you want anything?"Nora called out from the door. The strange character didn't move, he just sat in the same spot as yesterday. After a few hours at work, Nora headed down to little Korean town. With a bag of food she normally won't buy, she headed home.

* * *

 

Seven didn't move. What was the point?

He was just a video game character, made for the pleasures of people. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. Everything was made up even his friends, his brother his family and the woman he loved. She never existed. He was truly and utterly alone. The person behind the mask wasn't even one person but many different people. Playing the game all at once.

Technically he shouldn't be alive, he thought to himself. Yet here he was, in the apartment of some woman who seems kind enough to petty him. It truly didn't matter, since he wasn't even real. His whole life had been one whole program, a story played out over and over. Even if he went back somehow it wouldn't change anything, the reset would just continue.

The woman came back, he didn't care. Something caught the corner of his eyes a familiar sight. A yellow bag of potato goodness with a red can that read doctor pepper, he felt his stomach churned at the sight. Without realizing he reached for the bag, then for the can.

Nora smiled at least he took something, She prepares the Asian dish to the best of her ability. When Nora was done with the cooking, She sat the plate next to him. She hopes he would as take a bite, he turned to her.

"Do you want to live out some sick fantasies or what? This is a dream come true for you isn't?do what you want it doesn't matter to me "His golden eyes had a dull look to them. He laid on his back, helpless and hopeless.

"I'm not real just a piece of fiction. None of us are, we just here for you to enjoy yourself. Your entertainment, this what I'm was programmed for isn't. Do anything you want. Nothing really matters anymore. I should be at least happy once" Nora just started at the hacker who seem to lose all hope. As if something possessed her, Nora's hand flew to seven face.

It all happens so fast, as her hand hit his cheek. His glasses fell off his face, he just stared at the girl who stood over him.

"You can't give! I know this is a huge shock for you, but you can't give up! You're not just some computer program or apps whatsoever. You're own person who can do whatever they want! If you don't like this change it! Take control of your story! Don't you want to try to save the RFA? "He started at her, as she started to cry.

"You love them, don't you? Do you want to go back and saved them?"She cried out to him. That was a crazy idea she was proposing, to rewrite their game, his fate his program. Yet the idea seems so beautiful and wonderful, the idea they could be who they wanted. Saeran could truly be saved, Yoosung no longer a game addicted, and maybe Jaehee could open that coffee shop. Maybe everyone could have a happy ending, not just him or one at a time.

"My family. Yes, my precious family" Seven wasn't one for crying but the tears wouldn't stop down his face. He wanted to save them from this fate. He laughed, A piece of V rubbed off on him. The woman comforted him, she held him in her arms.

** to be continue **


	3. Cars vs Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"Cash" was his demand. He insisted that she paid for everything in cash. With a list written in Korean, they headed down to the computer store for parts. Nora took out more than four thousand dollars in paper money.

 _Welp there goes my trip to Japan_ She sighed as Nora watched the hacker inspected each item. He would mark things off and on his list. Writing more on the paper till he was out of space, dragging the woman up and down the store. After that, she took him to a thrift store for clothes. Nora was quite happy that this was fairly easy, with bags and things in the trunks of her car they shopped.

She quietly looked at the clothes, and occasionally laughed at the two high schoolers who followed them around the second handed clothes store. Eventually, the two students asked for a photo of the hacker. Who seem baffled at the request, either way, he agreed to the photo.

"We better get you into some new clothes quickly, seems you're famous" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Famous?"

"Yup, probably those two thought you were a cosplayer. Or a die-hard fan" He didn't say anything. Nora slapped herself, how could she be so insensitive. She mutters the words sorry. The car ride was quiet neither one of them spoke going home. Nora noticed Seven looked to his window side, at the car show.

"Wanna stop?" She asked as she turned that vehicle around. This was the most she had seen happy or at least glad about something. Almost like a child at the toy department, he dragged her to each and every car. Going on in Korean and English and everything else just explaining to her about each different car.

"Ha, you really like cars huh?" _The game doesn't do this justice_ She thought as he explained about the car and how it worked.

"Not like but love, I love Cars. They are just so amazing. How all these part just come together and then this happens!"He pointed to the vintage automobile "I would love to add these two to my collection. I do need, some more babies" She watched Seven as almost hugged the cars and patted each one. Nora was glad to see him perked up, instead of just moping in the corner.

"You don't love cars, do you? " He asked.

"I'm not obsessed with them, Cars are nice. I'm more of a book person"

"Haha, I noticed you have them everywhere. Even places where books shouldn't be"He smiled as he counted the placed, he had seen the endless piles of books in her home.

"I'm not that bad! Like cars are your babies, books are mine"

"Horder, Librarian" He called her out while pointing his fingers at her "You bought a new one today too".Nora's face turned red she clutches to her purse. Both of them know very well what was in her bag. He grabbed her purse and held it up as Nora jumps up and down begging him to give it to her. She didn't notice the height differences until now, he was practicing a giant to her.

He had a smug look on his face as he unzips the bag and pulled out a book. With an ape on the cover he laughed, no holler at the book.

"Plantes of the apes, Really"Seven spoke something in Korean with his arms crossed. Nora noticed he had an almost a surprise look on his face "I didn't realize you like science fiction, I thought it would be a romantic novel. Seen all I see you watch is Korean dramas and Lovey-dovey Japanese cartoons".

It was nice for a moment Seven zero seven forget the situation at hand. He teases the short woman, this was nice. He felt a bit better than he had since he first arrived in this strange world. Of course, the plan was to get back to his and change the story. He would save everyone, his family his precious family.

"Hey don't diss anime !" She said as she keeps jumping to try the book. Seven made sure would be out of reach, He laughed at her efforts. Of course, Seven knew he had to hack the game somehow. If he had hacked his way out he could hack himself in.

"You're probably one of those people, who obsessed with fictional characters and worlds" Her face grew more and more red as she had a nervous expression on her face.

"Otaku, Geek, Nerd"

"Well, at least I'm not an.. redheaded Alien. Who obsessed with cars and doctor pepper"She cried out.

"Not an Alien a god. God Seven Zero Seven defender of justice " Seven had a smirk knowing her comeback was weak. She was trying to think of something but said nothing he teases her even some more. Once they arrived back at her house. Seven got to work on the computers, the program and made an alteration to the already expensive machine. While he was away slaving, Nora was on the phone talking to her friends.

"Nah I'm good. So how .."Her voice change "Seven routes not working? I haven't played in a way. Really He doesn't appear in any of the other routes either ?"

Of course, this made sense since Seven was no longer in the game. His programming, soul whatever it was had been removed from that one could take his place, he shakes his head.

No more distraction and Seven went back to work.

**_To be Continued _**


	4. fire, the Sea, and Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"Hey, Seven I'm leaving. Do you want anything ?" Nora called out, he raises a nod in her direction.

"Oreo's and Peanut butter"

"Kay Kay. I'll be back tonight," Nora said as she locked the door behind her. Seven stop typing and grab the can of Doctor Pepper that was next to him. Nora wasn't MC, but then again MC wasn't real. Even if MC wasn't real he missed her, she was like a goddess. A perfect holy being that was merciful and sweet and yet could be just as wicked. He loved MC in all the routes, even the bad ones. Just being around her made him go crazy, she was a drug he missed and wanted so bad.

MC was beautiful, she was light skin, long brown her and a sweet smile that made his heart bump. MC hands were soft as silk and a soft voice that made even a nightingale jealous. Not to mention the clothes she wore were cute dresses and skirts with cute stocking's.

His face turned shades of red, just thinking about it.

Then their Nora. Seven didn't hate Nora, he thought she was a good person. Nora wasn't MC. Nora was cute with her long black hair which she normally wore in a bun and copper skin. With her bright almonds shape brown eyes covered by purple square glasses. She often wore pants, carpi's and shirts with some kind of characters or sayings expected Sundays where she would wear a dress or a skirt.

Her daily routine consists of working at a senior center, her parent's house and back here to her apartment. Occasionally she would go to the store and hang out with some friends.

Nora was interesting, to say the least. Seven didn't know where to being maybe from her rendition of songs after and before her showers. From the opening to the sound of music to the latest BTS song, she would sing-off key. Or maybe the fact she tends to bite her nails or did a facial mask every day of the week.

Nora was something. His eye glanced at the tools on the floor in the hallway. Nora had been trying to fix the washer, with no luck she left for work. Seven decides to finish the job, it was the least he could.

With one glance Seven knew what was wrong with the machine and less the fifteen minutes. The hacker had fixed and improved the machine. He was quite pleased with his work. By the time Nora arrived, Seven had been on his computers for a while. Nora had set the bags of his requested goods next to him. Seven opened the pack of cookies and dipped them in the peanut butter.

"Hey Seven Thank for fixing the washer, " Nora said.

"No problem"

"Any luck on cracking the code?" She asked. He explained to her in great detail on his research about different dimensions, breaking /stealing top government information and advanced methods of hacking. He laughed at Nora blank expression.

"I'm going to have to dumb it, down for you huh?" She nodded "I'm researching and studying"

"Oh that sounds cool "she. gave a thumbs up

"Hey, Nora thanks for letting me stay here. And taking care of everything I appreciated, I really do " No Nora wasn't MC, she wasn't even close. Seven longed for his goddess MC was fire, he missed her, her warmth. Being with Nora was like being in the sea. It was so vast and deep, Seven was drowning. He wanted to go home, his fingers and eyes glued to the computer.

It was late, around three in the morning. Nora snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack. She frowned Seven fell asleep on his keyboard. With all her strength she carried more like dragged the hacker on the couch. He called out for something or rather someone in Korean. Nora She stroke his strange red hair and laid a blanket over him. He tossed and turned to yell in his native tongue. She held his hand until he relaxes. This had become almost a nightly routine for Nora.

Being with Seven was like being with an alien. He was strange and weird, one would probably call him quirky. He would talk strange from intelligence to zany and incomparable. He didn't make sense and other times she was amazed by his knowledge. Being with seven zero seven was like being up in the space with Alien a weird redheaded alien.

When seven was in the game he was Nora favorite. He had an interesting backstory, funny and overall just so amazing. In real life he was sort just there, he mostly kept to himself in his corner. She was okay with this, the only things she wishes she could help him.

She was useless.

**_To be contiued_**


	5. Adronitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

Seven typed away on his main computer. Nora normally left him to his own devices for which he was grateful for. The hacker was rewriting the programming on the Mystic messenger apps but was having trouble. He switches to type with his toe's and grabbed his mouse. Seven zero seven then began tapping the small objected to a rhythm. It had been a little over four months since he arrived With no luck, he stops and heads to grabbed more snacks from the fridge.

Seven Screamed, Nora Screamed in a unison "AHHHHH!"

"Why are we screaming ?!" the petite girl asked the hacker who had a hand clench to his shirt. Seven had not expected Nora face to be cover in green glomp that made her look like a strange creature. The fact that Nora had been doing a facial, with her hair in two pigtails and a headband that pulled back her bangs, she did look rather frightening.

"I wasn't prepared to see a goblin"Nora rolled her eyes, she sighed. Seven Zero Seven had been more withdrawals with no luck on getting back into the app, he seems more than tense. Most of the time she would leave him alone on his own, not to mention she had avoided people come over to her apartment. Especially her parents, which she didn't want to explain the situation too.

"Are you okay?"Nora asked

"Yeah, I'm just stressed not physical but my brain is fried, "Seven said running his finger through his head, tilting his head back.

"Why do you take a break? We could watch a movie?"Nora suggested with a smile, to the hacker with a reluctant yes "Okay just let me wash my face"

"So what are we going to watch? Some Anime? Oh, I know a lovey-dovey show or something Studio Ghibi's knowing you "He seems unimpressed with Nora viewing choices.

"No No, I watch more than Anime you know."She had snacks on the table, cans of doctor pepper's ready to go. She popped in the movie, as a black and white logo appeared with the title "Them!" It was an old black and white science fiction movie, about giant ants.

The movie was interesting, Seven had to admit that he was enjoying the film. He felt Nora nudging him the bowl of popcorn, he took the bowl and placed it on his lap. Nora didn't expect for Seven to be so engrossed in the movie, he was even smiling. Nora phone rang to the sound of a Spanish song, she held it on her shoulder close to her ear.

"Mh Nora here! Oh, Hey Amber!What up?"Nora bit her upper lips "We can't at my place. Uh, I have a roommate now. Oh, how about Lexis house. Yeah, sound good"Nora hung up the call.

"Roommate?"Seven asked.

"Yeah, I guess that what we are haha?"Nora looked away, this was awkward. In his time of being here, this was the first time they actually sat together and hung out.

"Yeah, I don't realize you were such a big sci-fi fan too."Seven rubbed the back of his neck, laughed nervously "So you like old movie huh?"

They were just two people who lived in the same house nothing more. Nora wasn't MC, Seven had made that clear. She wasn't his princess and Seven wasn't her knight. It almost sad really, but this was a reality they knew nothing about each other.  
 **_______To be contiued_____________**


	6. Error Error ? roommate or boyfriend ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"Oh, Can I have an order of the chili fries to go,"Nora asked the waiter. Nora was lucky that seven eat almost anything, he wasn't too picky.

"Oh is that for your mysterious Roommate"Amber slurred a bit as she winked at Nora. Amber gave the girl a toast with the bottle in her hand, as she announced to the rest of their friends.

"Eh, Nora you have a roommate? Oh, You should have invited her ?"

"That right ladies Nora found herself, a man "And with that Amber passed out in her meal. Another girl by the name of Josie facepalmed, as she removed the drunken girl face from the food.

"A guy. You're living with a guy ?! Do your parents know?"

"Eh, No my folks don't know. And what they don't know won't hurt. Besides, he's a friend from college who need a place to stay? Don't worry, he too much on his computer working than to be focusing on something else."Nora lied as she drank her water.

It becomes a weekly thing after Nora got home for her and Seven to watch a movie. An old science fiction or black and white horror with cheesy acting and overdramatic tones. They didn't need words, to understand each other, this past few months had been more than awkward. He ate the chili fries she had bought for him.

Tonight movie was the fly, Seven nearly covered Nora in popcorn and honey butter chips at the end of the movie. He said something in Korean and then English "I didn't expect that ending, just wow".

"I know it definitely not a Disney happy ending, well that was morbid," Nora cleaned up after the movie while Seven went back to work on his computers. She set the bowl of honey butter chips and three can of doctor pepper next to him.

"Hey, Thanks! This was Fun..." He called her, She rolled her eyes and gave a thumb up.

_The next day_

"No, Dad you can't come here " Nora's voice went up as she had a look of panic on her face "Why? Uh, the place is a mess. I don't have time to clean it up. Please don't"

Seven jaws drop as Nora accent change"Ay nonono por favor no. Papi escuhame. Me colgaste ! Ay ay ay" No it wasn't Italian, maybe Portuguese. She was a natural the way Nora spoke. Seven was impressed by this, she was speaking Spanish.

"He, they are coming! Seven you have to go! Just for a few hours! Please!"

"Why?" He had a smug look on his face. Nora was very amusing as she threw things in the trash and started sweeping with the other hand. He kinda wanted to mess with her, Nora emotions were just everywhere. But in truth, he really missed the RFA members, he missed Zen dramatic comments and Yoosung navies. He missed Jaehee concerned and Jumin lack of emotion

"Look I didn't tell my folks that you were living slash staying here. They are Catholics very religious, people. One rule is no boys or men just opposite gender. Living with me until I'm married or have a boyfriend! I want to live else or my Papi will kill me. Please just go for a few hours"Her strange accent came back.

"Nah, I think I want to stay and watch the show"Seven had a wicked grinned on his face as there were knocking on the door. Three distinct voice could be heard from beyond the door all calling for Nora.

Seven watches Nora reluctantly opened the door "Hey you guys haha !"An elderly couple and a child around five years old entered the apartment. The child immediately clings to Nora's hips and buried his face in her shirt.

"Nora who is this?"Her father asked. The child runs to the couch and turns on the television to some child programming.

"Oh my mija I didn't know you had company. Maybe we can com-" Nora cut off the woman.

"No Mom this is a friend who needs to use my washer and he was just leaving"Nora did her best to push Seven Zero Seven out the door, only for him to greet Nora mother.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Miss and Mister ?"He shook each of their hands.

"Vargas, Juan and Maria Vargas and you are?"Nora father answers, shaking Seven hands with a tight grip.

"I'm Luciel Choi"

"It nice to Nora has some, guy friends I worried you know she might be one of them Holesexual. The one who not attached to anything "Nora mother made a sign of the cross with a relief face as she whispers to Seven.

"Mami you mean Asexual ?!"

"Si Mija esa cosa"Seven laughed as Nora's face had a range of different emotionsns.

"Well, the truth Miss Vargas is I'm actually you're daughter boyfriend"

"Oh Thank you, Jesus. You hear that Honey Nora had a boyfriend!"Miss Vargas gave Seven a hug to his surprise "Welcome to the family Mijo". While father and daughter had the same look of confusion. Nora reaction was priceless, seven had a smug look on his face.

 _Oh boy, this was going to be fun_ Seven Zero Seven laughed.

"Um, Excuse for a minute while I go talk to my boyfriend. Alone"Nora growl those words as she pulled Seven Zero Seven by his ear. Dragging him into the bathroom.

"Ouch that hurt" He cried as her parents watched.

"Oh Isn't this wonderful? Honey?" Miss Vargas nudge her husband.

"Yeah, great. What do we know about this guy? For all, we know he can be a crazy person. Beside Nora never mention him and " his wife cut him off.

"I'm sure she had her reason. You know she can't take care of us forever, she needs to live her own life. Time to let our little girl grow up"

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"Boyfriend!"Nora shouted at him

"Ouch, you didn't have to drag me by my ear"Seven crossed his arms "It not that far from the truth. You have played my route before and the secret ending. And besides, you wouldn't want your parents to know you are living with a total stranger or a character from a dating game hmmm" Seven had a wicked smirk.

"You wouldn't "

"Maybe I would"He smiled "Besides I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to lie or cover for me. And you're parents will be happy. It is like living a dream bam!"

"More like a nightmare bam! Look I want a real meaningful relationship, not some made up bull crap!"

"Haha yet you played a dating game, I told you if you kept messing with me. I would come and get you. When I got you I would mess with you as long as I want, remember?"Seven smiled at Nora.

"Wait that was when you were in the game"She put both hands on her hips "That shouldn't count".

"Yes, remember I warned you. I get kinda sadistic when I tease people. So I'm going to enjoy this"Nora just sighed at his laughing.

"So basically you just want to mess with me huh? You know I'm not Yoosung" She pointed out with her arms crossed.

"No, but you the only thing I got. Haha, I guess you get to be my plaything for now " With a playful look on his face seven laughed. Nora just threw his fist's at his chest to no prevail. Seven grabbed her hand and dragged her out. While the small child watched television the adults talk. Nora parent enjoys talking to the hacker much to her dismay.

"Luciel, While don't you come with us to church Sunday?" Nora mother proposal"And we can all go out afterward. Maybe out of town? or have lunch? What do you say?".

At the same time, father and daughter spoke "Marida, We shouldn't impose-", "He busy".

"I'm totally free"Nora felt that seven was getting a kicked out of this "I would love to go out Sunday" Seven gave a toothy grin. After an hour or two, her parents left.

"Who's your favorite character ?"

" Not you, I hate you" She growled.

"Hey don't be like that shorty and besides you get to live out a fantasy. Consider this revenge for messing with the heart's of the RFA at least until I find a way back home. And besides, I think your mom like me"

"Fine whatever.I'm going to bed" Nora gave him the bird as she heard seven zero Seven yelled.

"How rude!" Nora didn't care as she slams the door behind her.  
  


** __to be continued_ **

  
**_"Ay_** nononopor ** _favor no. Papi_** escuhame ** _. Me_** colgaste ! ** _Ay ay ay" -Please no, listen to_** me , ** _hear me out_**.Dont ** _hang up_**

 ** _"Si Mija_** esacosa ** _"-Yes_** daugther ** _that thing_**

**** **_Mija-daughter_ **


	7. Prayer and Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys , it me the Headphonescity Actress here With a new fan fic !
> 
> It was inspired by a You tube video called mystic messenger congratulations by sapphrya .It's a parody on Hamilton congratulation and Truth comic dub by I WILL Shiobi .Check it out . What if one of the character enters the real world ? how will they reacted ? What will happen ?
> 
> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

It had been a little over five months since the strange hacker arrived in the real world. And today he would be going to church with Nora and Her family. Seven came out with a dress and a sun hat. Just to irk Nora, she screams "No! go change. At least put on some pants!"

"I'm ready!Don't I look pretty "The Hacker swayed in the grown, which was too small for him. Since he had place on some of Nora clothes.

"We're going to church, not to a drag queen show!"She screamed at the hacker tossing him some clothes.

He had fun watching Nora emotional outbursts. With some nice pants and shirt, he returned. Seven saw Nora dress for Sundays, he just never really noticed. She looked cute with white sandals, a flower printed dress and a small white knit jacket. Her hair was let down reaching her midback and just some very light makeup.

"What, Do I look funny or something ?"She pressed her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

" No" In fact to Seven, she looked rather cute. Almost like a porcelain doll so small, fragile and delicate.

"Seven, Earth to seven?"Nora called out to him, as she stood next to him "What are you looking at? You have been spaced out for a few seconds. I thought it was a glitch in the matrix or something"

The ride to church was strange in the least. Nora folks arrive in a blue van, with a crying child in the back and two elderly adults who wanted to talk all the way. Seven never heard anybody talk so much in their lives, Nora grinned with her headphones on. Thus leaving the hacker to talk to her parents alone.

"Oh wow, you're from South Korean how excited Mijo? What made you decide to come here? You know I had a friend Peggy Sue who used to be a missionary over there in the eighties and Seventies" Nora mother smiled at the hacker.

"Hey, Nora isn't that where you wanted to go, Korean?"Mister Vargas asked Nora had one earphone dangled between her fingers.

"No Papi it was Japan, the land of the rising sun," she said.

It had been many years since Seven Zero Seven had entered a Chruch. The build was beautiful, with white and golden trims on the inside and a very cathedral feel on the outside. The crying child from early clings to Nora as they all walked toward the building.

"Noona I want to play," the Child said as Nora lift him up in the air and threw him on hers should "Okay my little Orc Child, ready set go" She run off into another direction.

"I'll meet you guys inside," She yelled as Nora ran. Leaving the hacker with her parents.

"Where is she going ?"Seven asked

"She dropping off, Miguel at the nursery while we go to service. He tends to get quite fussy not being able to move for a period of time. They give him a snack and tells him to bible stories and let him play. You know when I was little we never had things like that. We just take the babies crying and all to church. The father would always tend to talk louder more like yells over the crying babies in the church."Miss Vargas laughed.

Half the service was in Spanish and the other half was English. He didn't need to understand to know all the prayers and songs. He wasn't one for tears and yet they kept coming until when everybody sat down Seven was the only standing up. He left, with Nora following him.

He had entered the church courtyard and take a seat on a stone bench. So many feeling and memories filled up, and the image of a sweet boy filled up his mind.

Saren forever stuck in that hell. His friends would be forever stuck in an endless cycle, and his lover his goddess MC didn't exist, he couldn't be saved.

"Seven?"Nora's voice called out to him and toward him.

"Just stop acting like her. Because you not her. You're not MC" He screamed at Nora. He cursed her name and yet against all the fiber in Nora body and soul, she moved closer to him.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just a game character. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm a program I'm not a real person. I don't know why I even came to be honest. Why would God wasted his time on someone like me, someone that wasn't even created by him "

Nora was speechless she had no words to comfort him with, instead sat next to the hacker. She gripped his hand tightly, listing to his words, his cries, his curses. With a bit of courage, Nora spoke.

"You're right, I can't fathom what you're going through. If this is an act of God, I pray you find peace."Nora wipes her tears from her face.

"Aren't you going to try to tell me, it going to be okay ! or something? It all going to work out, things will get better"He spoke.

"No, because I don't know. Who knows what will happen tomorrow.I'll let that to God to decide and pray for the best. "Seven leans his head down on Nora's shoulder, he found a strange comfort in Nora blunt and sweet honesty. And like the Sea, Nora could be gentle and kinds at times. It wasn't a sweetheart fairy tale or a happy ending or a restart but the idea of the unknown that he found comfort in. Anything was possible, nothing was set in stone.

Neither of them spoke as the service continued behind, hymns, prayer, and a long sermon echoed through the halls, the two just sat there. The service was about to end with one last prayer. Nora whisper the words "I confess to almighty God, and to you, my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned"

Seven opened his mouth in Korean, his words followed behind Nora's "That I have sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts, and in my words, in what I have done and what I have failed to do; and I ask blessed Mary, ever virgin, all the angels and saints, and you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God."

Almost in unison, both said the following words. With Seven zero seven holding his cross in his hands and Nora making a sign of the cross "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen".

The two almost forgotten all about Nora family, expected for the fact Mister and Miss Vargas was standing right behind them. Nora slowly got up and wipe her eyes with a weak smile "Hi".

The older adult both share a glance with each Vargas was the first to speak "todo está bien?"

"Si, yes everything is fine"Nora mother give the look only a mother could give to their daughter.

With a sweet voice, she called to her daughter "Nora, I have to use the ladies room. Come with me please?"

Biting her lips, she followed the older lady. The walk to the ladies room wasn't far, and yet it felt like miles. Did her mother hear their conversation? Maybe half the church did? Worry thought ran through Nora's head. With one else in the room Nora mother mouth open, she spoke in her native tongue.

"Sé sincero conmigo, hija de mi vida, ¿qué pasó por qué te fuiste?"

It not like Nora could say "Hey Mami yeah, Somehow a video game character from a dating game come to life and is living at my house. He not really my boyfriend but I did romance him in his route".Nora was internally screaming, it didn't help her mother had such a compassionately look in her eyes.

"Sev-" Nora almost donk up"Luciel had a hard childhood. It has actually been a while since he been to church, it was very emotional for him"Well technically that wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either, Nora though.

"¿Qué tipo de vida tan difícil, dime por favor?"Miss Vargas raise a hand to her lips "Nora ,Soy tu madre"

"Luciel was abused by his mom when he was little. The only time he leaves the house was to sneak to church. A lot of things had happened since then he doesn't like talking about it"Nora didn't mean to reveal that information, but it was the only way to stop her mother from prying some more.

"I didn't know. Don't worry I would say anything "Nora mother hugged her "I'll pray for you two ".She hugged her mother tight, she was glad and worried at the same time.

"Let's go pick up Miguel from the nursey?" The two woman walked out together.

 

**To be continued**

**"todo está** bien **?"-is** evrthing **okay?**

 **"Sé** sincero conmigo **,** hija **de mi** vida **, ¿qué pasó** por **qué te** fuiste **?"-Be** honset **with me daughter of my life** ,what **happen why did you leave?**

 **"¿Qué** tipo **de** vida **tan difícil, dime** por **favor?"-what kinda of** hard **life**?Tell **me** plese

 **"** Nora ,Soy tu madre **"-** im **your mother**


	8. Nodus Tollens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

Seven routes had been shut down for more than half a year. While the creators were able to work around this, it was very difficult for the game to keep going. Not to mention the list of angry fans who demand to know an answer.

"It not fair!The game it not the same without Seven !" Amber cried on Nora's shoulder

"There, there "Nora stroked Amber head.

"Nora how are you so calm. I thought Seven was you're favorite "Amber hiccup "Oh I know it because of your Boyfriend! You didn't even tell me you're my best friend"

"Uh You saw my mom didn't you" Nora mentally facepalm, Her mother bragged to everyone about Nora supposed boyfriend. Of course it not she could tell Amber the truth let Amber believe her.

"I kinda lie to my parents about that. It actually my roommate I just didn't want to tell them I'm living with a guy, they don't know"Nora lied yet again to her best friend as she explained the situation at hand.

Ugh, so many lies I'm going to hell for sure Nora thought. The day with her parents was a bit nerve wrecking for seven.

It had a week since Seven Zero Seven met with Nora family and gone to church. Nora once mundane muggle life had turned into a complicated mess of lies and cover up's. Seven zero Seven had become more withdrawn, only focusing on his computer works. He no longer talked to her expected when they fought, they no longer even watch movies anymore, no he went back into his shell like a turtle.

Nora had thought she was making great progress but after that day at church, it went back to stage zero. Not mentioning her parent wants her to bring seven zero seven home and talk to the young man. The lies she had to say to people who her parents told her about her boyfriend or why no one could come over to her home anymore.

"Hey, do you want anything?"Nora asked.

"No, Stop bothering me"He typed away, he didn't even look at her.

"Anything I'll get you anything you want. Just ask me? tell me?"

"I said let me alone!"He shouted, "Can't you see I'm working !"

"Seven that all you do is work?! It can't be healthy. Please just talk to me"

"Why? Once I find a way into the game we would never have to see each other. So what the point? Just stop acting like you care! You're not her so stop " He continued to type away. He screamed at her once more, Nora eyes watered.

"I never wish for you to be here I'm not some wicked person who pulled you away from your world. Not only that you have made my life very complicated, you lied to my parents, I provided a house, food, and clothes. Even your damn computers, what more do you want? Please, I can't live like this. I can't live with someone who hates me, at least explained to me! Tell me why? Is it because I'm not MC? Is this not what you were expecting! Well, I'm sorry "Nora cried tear's rolled down her face.

He remained silent, only the sound of his finger hitting the keyboards echoed through the apartment. Seven Zero Seven had a long day, he and Nora fought constantly now. Seven didn't hate Nora but the fact he wasn't any closer to finding a way back home. It has been half a year since he appeared in her home and yet Seven was still here. It was now the beginning of summer, he was stuck in this world.

Never the less the nightmares continued the Hacker called out from the name of the RFA and the woman he loved "MC! MC!".He woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his hand only feel something in it. Nora laid beside him asleep holding his hand rather tightly. Of course, this wasn't the first time she did this, she did her best to comfort Seven through his episodes.

He carefully got up, picked her up and carried her to her room. Seven didn't hate Nora, he thought Nora was a good person. Who was obsessed with anime and Sci-fiction, and love her family that all he knew about her. In fact, he didn't know anything else about her, for six months that all he knew about her. The hacker removed Nora glasses and put them on the nightstand that was arm reached form the bed. Seven placed Nora on the bed who turned and grabbed the closest thing next to her, hugging it to her chest.

He moved her bang out of her eyes, only for her to flinch open and wake up. She moves back and stops at the sound of seven voice.

"It's me "

"Seven, why are you in my bed ?!"She said in a sleepy voice, followed by a yawn.

"You fell asleep on the floor, I mean if you want to sleep on the floor that fine" he looked away "You have a nice room".There was an awkward silence between the two,seven-spoke again.

"Nora, an I'm ...Thank you for being at my side, for you're supported " She didn't say anything as he continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry ".

It had been more than six months since the hacker arrives, he realizes that he knew nothing about Nora. Of course in his world, he knew MC less than eleven days, and he knew the RFA for a few years. Nora bit her lips and didn't look at him, she was upset with him.

"Nora ?"Seven felt a ball in his throat, and his eyes watered "Nora?please answer me. Talk to me" With this, he felt truly alone. Almost frozen in time, he realized Nora was crying, he never wanted her to do that.

"Eh ?! Please don't cry"He put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. Seven didn't know what to do, he remembers when he was crying MC would hold him and hug him. Seven grabbed Nora and held her, she a lot small then MC. Nothing could prepare him for what happened Next, with all her strength, the girl pushes him and Seven fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"What the Hell? I don't want your pity! Just go, please" with one arm hand she wipes her eyes, Nora was more than upset with him she was angry.

"That normally works with MC" He looked almost hurt.

"I'm not MC!I'm Nora! I need space !"She crossed her arms. The hacker didn't want to lose Nora as well, she had been a good friend to him and his support. All this time he took her for granted, she provides for him and never asked for anything. Nora didn't even pursue him in a romantic way either, even though she knew the true purpose of the game.

"N-Nora" He reached a hand to her, only for Nora to throw a large book at him, "I said leave me alone! Don't you understand !".Seven left to the next room and buried himself in his jacket, he never meant to hurt her. The next days that followed were quite long, the two rarely spoke. Seven was getting anxious, this what he wanted right? he thought to himself. He did push her away, but he never wanted to see her cry. He couldn't even focus on his work. Stress and nervous he grabbed some computer parts and paint form Nora closet.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in"Nora laid on her bed reading a book. Nora took a quick glance at the hacker and went back to the pages, she bit her lips.

"What do you want Seven?"He tosses her something wrapped in newspaper, she catches it, nearly falling off her bed. Nora carefully unwrapped the strange unknown object. In her lap was a small mechanical flower in a metal pot, with a red button. She was impressed and yet cautious as Nora pressed the button

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the flower sang in a robotic voice, Nora didn't say anything. Seven sighed, at her silent reaction. Nora reaction scared him, she was so cold and yet he understood she was just mimicking his previous attitude towards.

" Please, Nora say anything? "He utters the words, she just nodded her head wiping her eyes Nora mumble the words "Thank you and I'm sorry too".

**to be continued**


	9. Mi Novia Tiene Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

When Nora arrived home that day, the kitchen was a mess. She forgot to leave Seven food ready, she had been called in the whole week to go in early So Nora left the hacker to fend for himself, what a mistake.

"I can cook,"The hacker said proudly. It looks like a club sandwich with many different types of bread cover in cheese, tuna fish, bacon, rice, and kimchi while drenching in barbeque sauce. He ofter her to take a bite but she refused.

"No, I'm not eating that thing until you take the first bite" Seven without any hesitation bite into the sandwich, a few minutes later he ran for the trashcan. She just witnesses the defender of justice hurl in her trash bin. Nora handled him a hand towel and a glass of water.

"Any luck today?"

"No, I almost got it to figure it, then the codes change again"He shook his head "it almost as if someone knew what I'm doing. As if someone is on the inside blocking my entrance in ugh!"

"Could it be Saren?" Nora asked

"Nope ! his style is very different it cleaner "He growled, with a surprise looked he asked, "How do you know that ?"

"I'm a fangirl remember I played the game a million times I knew all the routes and DLC. Plus I have all the guidebooks, CDs and Dvd's"Nora said.

"Your strange obsession with my world scared me on a number of levels" Seven laughed nervously.

"You use almost everything in the fridge didn't you" Nora raise an eyebrow taking a look in her now empty fridge.

"I a wanted ham and cheese sandwich, then I wanted tuna and I thought bacon would be nice. I saw there was still Kimchi and noodles with some rice in the fridge"Seven went on and on "Then I said why not some sauce"

"Okay, no more scooby doo sandwiches Seven" She throws the rest of the mess of food away. Nora grabs a notepad and a made a quick list of all the things she was going to need.

"Wanna come with me? Shopping?"She asked as she grabbed her purse and cars, ready to head back into the outside world. Luciel followed Nora, as the two drove been a while since Seven had been out of the house. After returning home with piles and piles of foods, Nora phone rang.

"Oh Hey Mami, No I just got back from the store. I didn't forget about dinner I'm just running a little bit late. No no oh, Luciel he's busy working, such a hard worker, It like I can't get him to stop"She lied yet again. Seven raised an eyebrow interested on what Nora mother was saying.

"Eh! No, you told Letti and Yoli. I was going to surprise them no it okay Mami.I'll see you soon okay bye" Nora seemed frustrated as she rubbed her temple she groaned.

"What happened? you seemed stresses "

"Well, My Mami told everyone about you? So both of my sisters know and she wants to know why I don't bring you over every night for dinner" Almost a face of terror appeared on her face "I hope she didn't tell Tia Lupe or Tio Beto or maybe she told la comdrea. Maybe half the city knows ugh .I hate this lie! "

"Dinner every night?"Seven almost seemed lost on this statement "Your family wanted to see me but why?" He asked.

"I guess to get to know you. To be honest it has actually been a while since I bought anyone home. So my Mami is probably worried I'll become a cat lady or something maybe a hardcore Otaku lol "Nora's head laid on the table. The overdramatic woman, had a question of her own "Didn't MC have any family?"

" If she did , she never mentions them and I never met them" Seven was a bit overwhelmed bit this "I don't understand this. I would like to go to see what you mean or at least understand it "

"No Ugh my family is embarrassing, crazy and loud " Nora grinds her teeth together and purse her lips"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't warn you"

Of course, when Nora and Seven arrived into the driveway, Her father walked out. Juan Vargas, Nora father gave the young woman a hug and Seven a shoulder hug and pulled him into the house "Voy a tener una conversación con tu novio ¿Sí?"He turned to Nora who looked terrified.

Nora father dragged Seven to a room that looked like an office expected for the large television and exercise equipment. Juan Vargas gestures for Luciel to have a seat, as he pulled an old fashion shotgun from a shelf.

"So you're dating my little girl hmm? Are you treating her good? Now I want an answer Mijo"He clocked the weapon aiming for the hacker crotch. Seven was almost frozen, in all his training of an agent never prepared him for something like this. A father was a scary thing he thought.

"Honey, what are you doing ?" the door slammed open with Nora, Miguel, Miss Vargas standing with two other ladies he only saw through the picture in Nora house. Her sisters he assumed, she has a large family Luciel thought to himself.

"Nothing we were just talking. You know Man to Man " He grumbled as his wife removed the unloaded weapon and placed it back on the shelf. Maira Vargas Nora mother apologize to the hacker as Nora took him out of the room.

"Hey, are you okay?"She nudges him, Seven whispers "I saw my life flash before my eyes,"

"So this is him?"The sister with beautiful wavy hair knows as Yolanda or Yoli asked.

"OMG, OUR BABY SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND, IT ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Letti, Nora other sister screamed in his ear "NORA, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US. I MEAN WERE ARE YOUR SISTERS !"

"Surprise I guess"Nora shrugged. Then her sister Yoli grabbed her and wrapped an arm around Nora's neck "Every since you move out! You're so secretive! You don't tell us anything no more"With Yoli free hand she stroke the top of Nora's head. Seven assumed the other woman was Letti shouted"Nice, now was a mixed set. I got Prince Harry, you got the Samuel L Jackson Yolie and Nora end up with the Anime man nice!"

"You know I was so worried that Nora wasn't interested in men. Just so you know before moving out Nora bought a body pillow from a dating game of some red hair hacker with glasses in butler outfit."Nora's face turned scarlet red, she has forgotten all the merch she had bought of the hacker before he had stepped out in the real world. All her mystic message things hidden in her closet in the corner in the dark.

Out of sight, out of mind What a mystic mess, Nora screamed in her mind.

"Oh did she now?!"She could hear Seven Zero Seven snickering.

"Yup, I'm so glad she found herself a real person not some anime or game character"Letti sighed.

"Letti stop embarrassing Nora can't you see she regressing?!"Yoli said nuzzling her face in Nora's cheek. Not only Nora was the youngest of the three sisters but the shortest.

"We all thought she was going to be a librarian when she grew up.I'm so glad you're not! You too cute" Nora looked pissed as Yoli hugged her.

"I had the same thought the first time I saw her apartment, I thought I had entered a bookstore and anime things eveywhere " Seven chuckled only to received glaring death eyes from Nora, Who seem annoyed.

Once the family has settled down at the table, had a small prayer the dinner began. Seven was amazed at food it was so different. It was cooked very differently than what he used to. The rice was a totally different flavor from the strange flatbread that sat in the middle of the table. All the eyes on the table were looking at him, the only way to describe his feeling was a computer failure.

 ** _System overload, Error not compute_** This thought run through his head.

"Mijo aren't you going to eat ?" Nora mother asked, with a sweet smile

"It okay, if you want to eat with your hands we won't judge " Nora father chuckled as he took a bite of the strange crispy sandwich. He felt Nora finger in between his as she squeezes his hand. Reassuring him, he took a deep breath he never really ate with anyone besides the RFA members and Vanderwood, let alone a family.

"Wow, this is great. I never had anything like this before" He took the bite of the Crispy Taco.

Nora mother smiled "I'm so glad you like, eat Mijo you're so skinny "Miss Vargas threw another pile of rice and beans on his plate and two tortillas.

"Nora, don't you ever cook for your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. I just tend to make dishes he more familiar"Luciel was surprised by this, he never really put much thought if Nora like the food she cooked for him. Nora was a pretty good cook, he wasn't too picky either it was just her consideration for him which surprised him.

"Oh, that weird stuff you bought over the other day right? It was pretty good not as good as your mother cooking "Mister Vargas kissed his wife as the young child Miguel stuck out his tongue.

"Remember Nora when God first create the earth on the eight days he made the Tortillas" Nora finished the saying "And then he created Spanish and after that, he creates Sweetbread"

"That right!"Luciel chuckled softly, this was quite entertaining. Voices overlapping each, clack and click of plates and glass.

"On the bright side, we have more helper for Christmas tamales this year" Nora father smiled eating his food rather slowly with a large grinned on his face.

'Ta what?" Seven Zero Seven asked.

"Every Christmas we make tamales, cookies, and empanadas. Tamale is the longest it a three-day process, we always need help"Nora went on and the three sisters began to bicker with each other. Till Mister Vargas had to call the three to stop " Sorry Dad we got carried away" Each girl apologize in their own way. Luciel was not used to this, it was so loud and yet calming of the closeness each family member had with other.

"Oh, I bought Pan de dulce" Miss Vargas smiled as she brought out a bowl of sweet bread to the table. Luciel end up with one can pan de huevo better known as concha,it was good.

**__To be contiued__ **

**Voy a** tener una **conversación con** tu novio **¿Sí?-I'm going to have a talk with your boyfriend**

**Pan del dulce-sweetbread**

**Pan del** huevo **-bread of eggs**

**Concha-a type of sweet bread or shell**

**la** comdrea **-godmother or just a close friends/** nieghbor

 **mi** novia tiene familia **-my girlfriend has family**


	10. The Fan girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

 

The night went by in a flash, Seven and Nora return to the apartment. Seven went for his computers and started typing "Your family is nice"

"I think you mean crazy," She said as the tiny woman threw herself the sofa.

"No nice, your lucky to have soo many people who care about you. You were blessed with such a kind family "Nora didn't say anything, she had forgotten about the hacker past.

"Can I see your stuff from the game?"He asked.

"Eh" Nora it wasn't something she meant to hide and yet she felt guilty "Yeah come on".Seven Zero Seven followed Nora to her room, and she pulled out a large blue container. The first things that Nora pulled out were a few Dvd packages and Cd boxes. Followed by some mini posted in a clear folder, folders, cardcase with straps (with a Luciel face on it), badges, a mousepad and serval books. With two objects that were wrapped in a clear package bags followed by a cushion of your truly Hacker Seven Zero Seven in chibi form.

With a large grinned on his face Seven laughed "So you do have a body pillow of me? not one but three pillows haha" He reached for the clear package only for Nora to scream _No!_. Nora's face turned red as she waved her arms to grab her things. It was in vain Seven had unwrapped the package as the pillow unrolled in front of him. The hacker dressed in a black suit pulling on a white glove with a smirk.

"I look good. Personally, I rather have a maid outfit than a butler" With the same smirk he unwrapped the pillow, it was smaller and Seven was wearing his normal clothes with his arms extended out and a saying that said ** _Let's Marry in the space station._**

"So you're into this Nora? Or are you into me?"His voice became husky.

"Ugh don't flatter yourself, I have a lot of things I regret buying"Nora crossed her arms, and groaned the words "Besides when I bought it, it was before I met you in person I mean."

"How is now, different from then?" Seven toyed with the game merch in front of him.

"Uh erm... Frist of all I didn't think one of my favorite characters would come into the real world. I mean who actually think those kinds of things will happen. Yeah, I read about that kind of things happen on fanfiction or other fan sites like an archive of own. I never thought it would really happen it was sort of a joke I would tell myself when thing got difficulted or when I just felt sort lonely "She looked down at her arms and clenched her first.

"So Nora how do you see me now?"He picked up a stack of business cards that were stack so neatly. She didn't answer, as if she was thinking what to bit her upper lips "erm".

"You are so complexed! moody and messy. Your so emotional and such a sadist too! I mean you can pick up, clean up once in a while. I'm not some maid or something."Nora grabbed the cushion, and the pinched the edges "Your kind, smart and such a hard worker too."Seven could read Nora emotions so easily, on the outside she was frustrated and yet she had a sense of wonder on her face. Her cheeks were rosy with a deep blush and her lips were forced together forming a line.

"Before I always sort of saw you like... " She paused, Nora, buried her face in the cushion "Like the sun... or the stars ".

Seven was surprised by this, she saw him like the sun, like the stars. Something so bright, wonderful and dangerous "The sun? stars I don't understand? I don't follow."

"You were always out of reach, always there, okay!" Her face was down into the pillow, she holds close to her chest. "You were my first route. When the game update on my phone for the first time it gives me extra hourglass enough to buy your route.If I had known then what I know now maybe I would not have played you first."Seven remain silent trying to process the information.

"At first it was just a hobby, a pastime, Then after"She swallowed and Nora started talking again"But after my first bad ending in your route I tried again. Until I made it to the normal ending. When I got the good ending I was so happy"

"I was your first" He whispers, as Nora face turn more and redder.

"Soon it becomes a normal routine to play the game, almost something like eating breakfast or brushing my teeth in the morning. And every time I started a new route felt like the first time" Now her whole face was buried in the pillow of Seven Zero Seven emoji.

"Yes, you were like the stars at night. Something that was always there, something I knew that I could never really have. You were just something to look at and admired from afar. Something simply out of reach ." Nora hand extend out a little and held the pillow close to her.

Nora's eyes watered at the sound of laughter that came from the hacker, as if he went mad he rolled over and started laughing. Nora then started hitting the fallen otome character with the pillow.

"I'm pouring here out my feeling and your laughing at me!"She swung the cushion at him.

"I'm sorry hahaha no really I' am"He continued laughed at the girl "You're just so amazing! Thanks for cheering me up" Seven said. Nora gripped the pillow in her hands "Hey! What is that suppose to mean ?! Are you making fun of me?"

"No, not at all."He laid on his back with his arm over his eyes " You know at first I really hated you".Nora once again buried her face in the pillow, she froze as she felt a hand on the top of her head.

"But now I'm going to miss you when I go back" He patted the top of Nora's head. The small woman quickly swung the pillow at him and yelled "I'm not some dog! I hate when my sisters pat me I hated it more now that you are doing it too"

The Hacker grabbed Nora against his chest with one over her shoulder and the other on her head. Seven Zero Seven had her trapped as he patted roughly her. Or rather he was giving her a noogie, she squirms in his grip "Oh Nora you just so cute, kinda like a dog!" He cooed at the girl who growled.

"You're the devil!"She hissed at him. Luciel enjoyed teasing her, Nora face always wore her feeling. She was a person who easies to read. Some who had nothing hidden past, no secret, no darkness someone who was an open book. Maybe that why a piece of him wanted to keep her, of course, that would be impossible. Once he leaves this world most likely he would never see her again. That would be for the better since he was dangerous, she will be safe here in her world.

"Seven ? can you let me go please ?!"His arm was still wrapped around her and the other on her head "I can't feel my legs."He froze as she stood in his lap facing him, with a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, my gosh you're burning up? Your face is red?!" he never notices how beautiful she was until now, her soft brown eyes behind her glasses and glossy black hair fell on the side of her face while the rest was in a messy bun her petite stature.

Nora called out to him and rolled her eyes as she got up. All the hacker mangled to say was "yeah ". She pulled him up and dragged him to the kitchen almost, shaking her head.

"Here takes these, let me turn on the shower "

"No I'm fine I just need sleep"Seven said as he made his way to the couch "Hey Nora can you stay with me for a while ".The woman sat on the floor next to seven she growled as she felt his hand on her head "Good girl"

"I'm not some dog !"She grabbed the closest book next to her and soon the two fell asleep, Nora headrest on the edge of the sofa with seven hands on her head.

**_To be contiued_**


	11. The wizard and desperate wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

The strange person laughed at the story unfolding in front of him. Of course, he didn't expect the hacker to leave his world, to leave the game. It seems so long ago when those two brothers made their wishes.

The older brother wishes to turn back the time to save his younger brother. While the younger twin had wished to torture his sibling. Along with another player, who entered the game. A person who became aware of the resets, MC. A girl from a different world who wanted nothing but love, who she was wasn't important anymore. Each of them gave up something to continue the game.

The hacker twin gave up his memories of making the deal with the wizard and his wish. As well as the control over the reset. To live in an endless groundhog day of events.

The unknown twin gave up his self-control, control over his life and memories of all the resets, the wizard, and the wish. Causing the young man to have a somewhat of a split personality.

The MC girl gave up her soul, free will becoming nothing more than a doll who will always be found with happiness.

And unknown to the players of the wizard little game. Many other players from another dimension control their world, resetting restarting at a wimp of a swipe. It was a game, a phone game targeting young girls and women looking for love. He took their time as a payment to control and shape the game outcome and ending.

Of course, he didn't expect the hacker to try to discover the truth. Thus causing him to leave in another world, or after that MC would start taking control of the game.

_**"IT NOT FAIR !" The woman yelled "I want them all! They all suppose to love me. I won! It's my game! My world !". MC jabbed a finger in the wizard chest, he swatted her hand. She was acting childish, throwing her hands up in the air.** _

_**"No, you wish for them all to love you, but one of them does not. So you did not win. You do not pass go, no two hundred dollars for you "The wizard said rather annoyed.** _

_**"Where Saeyoung?! brings him back !" She screamed "I gave up everything. I will not lose to you or anyone! He mines! this world is mine"** _

_**"I cannot. Its a game my dear. It won't be that easy. I have to go now! enjoy this, my dear. You are a rather greedy thing are you?." He laughed with some darkness in his eyes.** _

_**" Track him down bring him back! I won't lose " She screamed at her followers.** _

The wizard watched MC screamed at her followers. His eyes turned to turn to the hacker who was smiling in the other world.

"Well if you paid attention I won't have to explain things,"The girl called Nora said as she crossed her arms. The hacker threw himself on the woman who then struggles to push him off.

"So almost everyone in this anime has a superpower? Like eighty percent of the population"He smirked as he gave her a math lesson on how and what the probability is, she groaned "No! do mix math and anime ugh. Beside you wanted to watch this show" the two started laughing.

It was so strange, the happiness it reminds him of being with her. His other half, he must return to her.

**_To be continued _**


	12. Coffee and theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

"So tell me more about these fans theories, " The hacker asked stuffing his face with a bag of honey butter chips. Nora went over the popular ones such as seven knowing about the restarts and then she went into the lore of the games, which connect the other two previous cheritz games together and maybe the mystic messenger game. Plus more fan theories about a wizard.

"Wait, What. So I'm a wizard ?"He looked almost pleased with himself "Expecto patronum ,no expelliarmus!" Grabbing a screwdriver the hacker waved it around.

"Knock it off, yes a wizard. If the games are connected to each other. There have to be a wizard and a desperate wish."She explained "Also in the other to games the wizard makes a cameo in the ending . I haven't seen him came out in mystic messenger yet. So some fans assumed the wizard in the game is you"

"So the wizard make these game right. He picks about serval people to play so their wishes will come too. As soon as the wish is granted, he takes their memories as payment. There are rules in place such as to never tell the true nature of the wizarding world, never tell anyone about the game. Make the girl or MC's fall in love with them naturally and never mention the restart or disappearance of a player. Also, the wizard is weak by doing this game, it takes a lot of energy and magic out of him "Luciel eyes dart down to Nora as he tried to process the information.

"So the wizard fell in love with a girl. But he couldn't meet her because he was in another dimension. Well, he sorta outside all the dimension"Nora continued"So he made the first game in Dandelion when you unlock all the routes and the good endings you find out about his backstory."Nora paused as the hacker stuff another handful of chips in his mouth and chugged down a can of soda.

"So after a while, he gets bored of seeing the girl fall in love with others. Every time the girl and the wizard meet, the more desperate to see her, even when he involved her in the game and steal her memories. He sick and tired of granting other people wishes and grant one of his own. With what little magic he has left he used. And he and the girl wake up in the same universe that the end of the game "

"I don't remember any wizard but maybe someone made a wish. Ugh, this is hurting my brain! Now there might be magic involved" He threw himself on the floor, and grabbed Nora leg, pulling her to the ground and give her a noogie.

"Argh! Quit it I'm not a dog" She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Come on Nora. You're the closest thing I have to a cute animal "She hissed at him, threatening to break his glasses. Seven laughed at her, Nora was barely four feet and six inches, he was a good foot taller than her.

"An Animal? "Nora sighed,"Hey, I'm not your personal stress toy !"She groans as Seven pinch her fingers, humming to a strange tune.

The following day Nora and her sister met at a cafe, for some lunch after a day of shopping. She orders an  to go items for Luciel for later. As the Vargas sister talks about everything and nothing while sipping on some coffee and eating sweets.

"So how thing going with you Letti?" Yoli smiled as she took a bite of the cream puff.

"Okay but how about you Nora?" Letti looked away.

"Eh? Me" the girl swallowed her coffee"What about me?"

"You know ?"Letti winked "Your boyfriend?"

 _I really hate this lie_ Nora rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lips "Yeah, can I be honest?"

"Are you scared? commitment issues?"The oldest sister asked "Look it, okay, to be scared. You're holding yourself back just let it come naturally."

"It not that. Okay even if I wanted to. It just wouldn't work out. I don't think he even likes me like that"Nora sighed.

"I don't follow you already live with the guy. What the problem?!" Letti yelled getting some look from a table nearby.

"Look we come from two very different worlds "Nora threw her hands in the air "And even if I wanted too. It just not a good idea"

"Nora I'm so confused what are you saying!?" Letti threw her head the table, the grown woman start flicking sugar package across the table. As if a lightbulb appeared over Letti head "Wait are you talking about sex?!"

Nora turned pale, Letti laughed "It perfectly natural, there no need to be ashamed"

"No, that not what I'm talking about at all!"Nora bit her lips.

"Okay ignore Letti. So what do you like about him? details ?" Yoli took a sip of her coffee. Nora thought and thought for a few minutes.

"Well, his hair does remind me of the color of chamoy , and his eyes sort remind me of dulce de calabaza "Nora finger-fidget as she tore pieces of sugar package.

"Okay he reminds you of food, please go on"

"And he a hard worker, he really smarts like super smart. Expect he always has the house a mess! And he can't even wash the dishes"Letti laughed, while Yoli just kept saying go on. Nora went on a rant about her supposed boyfriend.

"And he always left the seat up! He can also be really sweet too, like that time he made me a flower or the way we talk about weird things at three in the morning "

"So you like him? Or do you love him?"Letti smirked and blow a kissed to her sister and sang"It seems to me you are in love"

"Hey, Nora are you okay? You seem down"Yoli asked

"I can't like him like that or love him! I mean I shouldn't"Nora blurt out "I can't I won't "  
The two sister exchange a glance "We don't understand"

"Okay, you promised you won't laughed?"Nora tore more package of sugar, each of her sister agreed "Okay Luciel is actually a video game character from my phone app. I don't know how but he just magically appeared in my apartment one day.That the truth !" Nora blurt out the truth.

Yoli coffee spits from her mouth as she grabbed a napkin, wipe her face and laughed "That's so funny Nora!"Letti bend over and howler.

"That sound like something you use to write about in high school remember,"Nora wanted to say something and just laughed.

"I got you good huh?Hahaha" _They won't believe me_  Nora sighed.

Nora went up to pay, she turns and saw a strange person at the back table. With white hair and strange color eyes, dress in black, he had a playful smile on his face as he drank his coffee. She turns to the cashier and looks back and he was gone.

**_to be conitune_**

Chamoy :a sauce made from pickled fruit, its sweet, salty and spicy 

Dulce de Calabaza :A sweet candy made from squash or pumpkin


	13. Chronic Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

It has been about eight months ago since the hacker arrived in this dimension, Seven Zero Seven, Luciel needed some computer parts. Dress in drag he looked rather cute, with a nice red skirt, a cute golden sweater, and a long red hair wig that went to his hips. He looked at the semi-used part while Nora buried her nose in a book, searching in the bookshelf of the thrift store.

Nora was too busy to notice the man next to her, He trapped her on the shoulder. Nora head lifted up "Oh, Hey Jake !" She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her hacker stops in the mist of his search and watches the two interacted. Nora body language seems to fidget, her two index fingers press against each other and she bit her lip.

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow? I wanted to ask you out! To a movie or maybe a dinner ? or just my place if you know what I mean"Jake smiled, it didn't help that Nora back was toward a wall and Jake stuck his hand out blocking her escape.

"Uh I-I-I erm I'm busy "Seven raise an eyebrow at Nora reaction. She was nervous, and a bit wary of the man next to her so much much that the book she clenches un her hands had a small dent.

 _Did she like him? Or was she scared of him?_ The hacker made a fist, he walked toward Nora and threw an arm over her "Oh there you are Honey!~".

"Honey? Wait, Who this?Nora?" Jake stepped back, at the strange woman with the long red hair winking at him.

"This is, this is erm well uh ! My girlfriend ."Nora was more nervous now since the hacker threw his arm around her. _Eh, He smells so nice, oh gosh he so pretty as a woman too ugh what am I thinking_  the smell of Seven perfume lingers in her nose, as Nora's cheek has a dusty pink on them.

"I'm Nora girlfriend, no one can come between us. Especially a man like you "Seven jabs a finger in Jake's chest. The hacker flipped his long hair extensions with a smirk on his face, he proudly said:"We're are lovers from a past life".

"That right. I was the diligent and handsome father of the church," Nora said with no hesitation, as seven began to ruffle her hair. Seven pointed a thumb to himself "And I was a sweet and innocent sister from the convent" With the curl of his lips, the hacker smiled.

"What ugh! oh Hell no! Ew! I'm sorry I have to go"With that Jake left. Nora and Seven laughed, wiping a tear from his eye "That was too funny".

"Did you see his face! haha"

"Nora you need to be careful, men are wolves. And you are a rabbit, who looks very tasty "Seven clap his hands and bop Nora on the nose, She rolled her eyes "You know ladies can be wolves too. And I can defend myself I'm not helpless".

"Oh really?"Luciel placed his arm on the wall, having Nora in a corner blocking her exit. With one hand on his hip and a smirk on his face, he had a pose "Do I look like a wolf or a sweet and innocent sister ?"

"Uh, you look very cute in that outfit"Nora bit her lip, turning her head in the opposite direction. She grabbed her elbow, a light pink dusty blush appear on her cheeks. Crossdressing was a hobby for the hacker, but the words cute echoed in his mind he felt his heart racing.

"Rawrr!~"Seven snapped his teeth at Nora "I'm going to take a bite of you if you keep acting cute like that " the hacker clench the bag strap on his shoulder and walk away. Nora jaw dropped she felt all the blood rushing to her face. Nora picks up her book and started to read once more, her eyes quickly glance at the hacker on the other side who just stuck out his tongue at her and a finger pulled the skin under his left eye.

The weather slightly changes, it cool enough for a light sweater or a long sleeve shirt. The leaves all turned orange, red and yellow scatting the streets. The mystic messenger app no longer worked, it has been down for about two months. The company couldn't even access anymore thank a certain hacker.

Seven examine the used computers parts, his golden eyes turned to Nora who was searching through the row of books. It took him years to perfected his computers back in his bunker. Seven just need a few more parts, and he would have to just replicate the same events as the last time. It was a good thing Nora had played all the routes, DLCs and events. She had all the game files and history.

The following days came and Seven phone blow up with messages from Nora family. Being in Nora family was like being in another RFA Seven though. Since now the hacker was considered family, her family even added seven part of the family message apps, which constantly went off and on. It was in the early morning when Seven received the text from Nora sister Letti saying she was going to be late for breakfast.

_**BossWomanLetti:Yo I'm gonna be late ! Traffic is killer ! Don't drink and drive kids!** _

_**PlantMom Yoli:Okay !(thumb up) Be safe !** _

_**Nora kawaii: Nightshift blues?** _

_**Boss Woman Letti: Heck Yeah ! I'm so sleepy!** _

_**MiguelRocketMan: This is your mother Nora can you bring some flour mix? Please"** _

_**Nora Kawaii: Got it (thumb up). Making some tortilla's drop them off soon** _

Luciel didn't understand how Nora had handled him, her job and an overbearing family. He heard her in the kitchen "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Nora said as she stood on tiptoes to reach the bag from the shelf.

"Here" He grabbed the bags and handed it to her. She smiled and said thanks "I was already awake. These codes are driving me crazy. It so messy and encrypted " With the music on at full blasted Seven watches as Nora made the bread on the iron cast old fashion pan that had to belong to her great-great-grandmother, flips it with her fingers.

"It doesn't burn?"

"Nah I'm used to it."After she was done with that batch she started to make another batch. She kneaded the dough and made them into little oval balls and flatten them down with the rolling pin. She was almost dancing to the music when cleaning up.

"Yo Seven your breakfast on the table and lunch in the fridge "

It was near noon Luciel was eating his lunch when a chat appeared. It was a picture of Miguel with his collection of miniature cars that read who Seven was more than sure it was from Miss Vargas.

_**MiguelRocketMan: Look at all my cars babies.** _

_**BossWomanLetti: Hey Mom why didn't you buy a car at that age for me? (A crying emoji)** _

_**PlantMomYoli: Aww so cute! Oh Send me more picture Mom** _

_**NoraKawaii: Miguel gives me a car, please!** _

_**MiguelRocketMan: Miguel says No!, Letti you're a bad driver no cars for you** _

_**NoraKawaii: Why I bought you most of those cars? Won't you give your favorite big sister a car (A crying emoji)** _

_**PlantMomYoli: There There Nora I give you a virtual hug** _

_**NoraKawaii: Thanks Yoli, the only who cares for me** _

Another four hours later another chat appeared. A picture of Nora in her scrub with a caption that read "Time for round two"

_**PlantMomYoli: Another shift another eight hours huh? Still saving for that trip to Japan huh?** _

_**BossWomanLetti: Nora dream to go to the land of Anime and Games. Cute boys and Animals Ear people!with all sort of cafe if you know what I mean!** _

_**NoraKawaii: Japan or busted! I can't give up! I'm so close.** _

Nora texted on and on about all the place she would see and things she wanted to do. Seven laughed to himself at Nora excitement or how she was fanning out.

_**BossWomanLetti: Aren't you think about your boyfriend too? When are you planning this trip? You're in a relationship now you need to think of his needs too! It not all about you! You know!** _

_**PlantMomYoli: You're being too rough on Nora I'm sure she had planned to include him. Right, Nora?** _

A good total of five minutes went by, Seven held the phone in his hands and began to laughed at his username, as the text on the screen said ChamoyChoi has entered the chat.

_**ChamoyChoi: Hello!** _

_**ChamoyChoi: Hi!** _

_**ChamoyChoi: Hey!** _

_**ChamoyChoi** **_:_  Don't worry about your sister! She thinks of me too much! She even has a pillow with my face on it! Three pillows to be exact! A poster too. I feel so loved and cared for all the time. She even has a keychain with my face on it !lol lol lol!** _

_**BosswomanLetti: I knew It! She probably stalked him too! Then She threw him in a net and kidnapped him! She has him locked in a basement!** _

_**BosswomanLetti: This is the FBI open up!Bang Bang!** _

_**PlantMomYoli: Letti what kind of person is Nora in your mind? You do know Mom and Dad can read these right guys, btw the what the hell did you give him that name Letti?!** _

_**BosswomanLetti: I thought it was funny!** _

_**NoraKawaii: Sorry I left someone asked me about the morning rounds** _

_**NoraKawaii: AHHHHHH! Why did you give him that name! Letti I trusted you?! And Luciel Why would you tell them that! Why did you tell them about the pillo** **ws**_!I _ **fee** **l** **so betrayed! Letti, what kind of person am I to you**_?( _ **sad face emoji)**_

_**BosswomanLetti: So that true! Omg you do have pillows of your boyfriend. I'm not surprised Nora, it okay I would not judge you. Ohh Yoli you should a pillow of your hubby, now that he overseas!** _

_**PlantMomYoli: Just No... I'm leaving my break over ! peace! Good luck Nora!** _

_**BossWomanLett: I bet she has you on a leash Luciel** _

_**ChamoyChoi: A leash of love Lol! Sometimes I just want to pick her up, spin her around, hold her in my arms and rub my face on her! But every time I do that Nora hits me!** _

_**BosswomanLetti: So abusive Nora all he wants to do is shower you with affection** _

_**NoraKawaii: Cause that the same thing you do to cats Luciel!** _

_**ChamoyChoi: Only because I love cats so much!So cold!Brrrr freezing.** _

_**BosswomanLetti: Nora let your boyfriend melt your icy heart! Let it go! LOL** _

_**ChamoyChoi: I can't help it! You're so Cute, Small and I just want to hold you in my arms! And spin you around! LOL** _

_**NoraKawaii: So basically I'm like a cat to you ?! or some kind of small creature** _

_**ChamoyChoi: I say more like a dog!** _

_**BosswomanLetti: Oh how romantic!** _

_**NoraKawaii: I'm leaving!You jerks!Jerk! Jerk!Jerk!** _

Luciel attention was turned to something different, it was a ping on the codes. Seven was getting closer to return home, it will only be a matter of time now. He was going to miss this. Seven stop typing, grabbing some scraps of metal and other electric items. With a screwdriver and a pair of pliers, he began creating.

Luciel purse his lips, as his eyebrow formed an uneven line. He hadn't thought about living without Nora, he had become so used to this world. It had been more than half a year, nearly eight months since his arrival.

What will happen when he goes back? will his life reset over again, he didn't know. He was going to miss her Nora, their fight, their conversation just thinking about it made him feel lonely.

Seven Zero Seven never had normal in his life, but being with Nora had given him a strange sense of something ordinary. He felt guilty that he was sort of happy being with Nora, she had given him something he never had a constant, a linear of Normality.

**To be continued**


	14. So close yet so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

Dressed in a black suit with gold slash sliver trim, with a mask decorated in gold and silver that covered half of Nora's face. Her hair was tied in a slick low ponytail giving a boyish look. She truly didn't care for parties or large events of social gather unless it was an anime event or some sort of convention. Of course, the hacker looks like a princess with a long golden dress and heels. He wore a wig with long curly red hair and a fake white mink shawl that cover his arms. She felt the stares from everyone eyes when the two entered the room.

_Why did I let him talk me into coming to_  Nora she exhales and inhales _I hate parties!_

_Two-week prior_

_It was mid of October, Nora received the annual Halloween party invitation letter from her boss. This year it was going to be a formal masquerade ball, she threw the letter on the table._

_"What this?" the hacker asked, he inspected the invitation._

_"Do you have to read my mail?" She asked_

_"No but it fun"Seven stuck his tongue at Nora "So are you going to go to this party ?!"_

_"Nah, I probably going to go with girls and take Miguel trick-treating. Besides, I hate parties"_

_"What! Really! I mean you played the apps for long I assume you love to party"He read the invitation out loud to Nora "Nora you should go, I'm sure your family won't mind."_

_"No, I don't want to. Anyway, after taking Miguel to tricker-treat I'm going to have the night to myself. I probably watch some anime or catch on some book or maybe a lord fo the rings marathon "_

_"Nora it not healthy to be couped up. You need to get out."He said getting back on his laptop._

_"Me, I'm not the one who needs to get out! You're the one who stuck on your computers all day and not only that you made like four robots dogs! Do we really need four robotics dogs?"She pointed to the collection of robots dogs that inhabit her living space. Two of the dogs run in a circle, while one repeatedly hit the wall over and over. While the fourth one kept barking at the front door._

_"It different, I'm a hacker a cockroach in the deep darkness of the web and your ..."The hacker didn't finish his sentence until he had a drink of soda "You are someone in the world of light, you should live a happy and normal life"._

_"Sure your messy but you're, not a roach Luciel"_

_"I'm dangerous Nora. I have done things, I have seen you won't be able to understand."His glasses filled up with codes, from glaring at the computer "Right now I'm pretty safe but once I go back I become agent Seven Zero Seven. A slave to my job. I don't know what going to happen when I re-enter the game again. I don't really have a choice I have to return but you have a choice_. I _guess maybe I am a bit envious of you. "_

_The hacker continued to type as he spoke "A choice to be whoever you want to be. So that why I don't understand why you choose to hide your life behind books and Japanese tv shows. If I was blessed like you I would make every moment count. I worry about you Nora"_

_She was speechless, Nora had no words her eyes watered "I guess I could go"Nora mangled to say with a feeling in her throat"I need a date and a costume. I guess I could invite jake" she whispers under her breath._

_"I'll go with you"He nearly spit out his drink "I'm mean it would be weird if you went with someone else, your mom did tell everyone in this town I'm your boyfriend after all"_

_"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to-" He cut her off "Nope I'm going with you"_

That was two weeks ago, the flashback played in her mind. Nora didn't expect it to look so grand, or elegant. Her eyes widen at the glasses chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, it was classy. Seven Zero Seven dragged Nora to a photo booth they had their picture taken.

The second place they went to was the buffet table full of all kinds of snack and drinks. Nora careful wrapped some hors-d'oeuvre in a paper napkin and threw it in her knapsack for later.

"What are you doing?" The hacker asked with the most deadpan face she had ever seen him wear.

"I'm taking some for later" Nora answered, Seven cracked a smile and started laughing "Here take this too" He passed her a napkin filled with some fancy looking cookies. They raided the buffet table stuff their bags with snacks and mingle with some of the other guests.

"So you're Luciel, Nora has mentioned a thing or two about you,"A woman dressed in a horse costume said, who happened to be Nora boss in disguise. The hacker was a bit surprised after talking for a while.

"So you talk about me to your co-worker"

"Sometimes" Nora was glad that a mask covers her face, as she blushing red.

"Hey, do you want to dance? " Nora had noticed the hacker starring at the dancefloor "I haven't danced since my quincea , quinceanera .So I might be a bit rusty".

"I could give you some refresher classes, my good sir " The hacker grinned extended his hand out. The two laughed as two made their way to the dance floor, their had fingers intertwined with each other.

"Place your hands here, and here" The hacker instructed "You will be leading " Nora lead with the best of her abilities. Within the first few songs, she had mangled to step Luciel feet more than a couple of time.

"I apologize for stepping on you mademoiselle," she said.

Soon lights in the dancehall began to dim as the announcer spoke: "This will be the last song of the evening. We are going to take it down a notch".The song started off at a slow pace into somewhat of melancholy tune.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Nora bows a little. The hacker grinned, as he held the edge of his dress and did a curtsy "Of course my good sir" He replied, starting to laugh.

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

"Okay nice and slow, Nora" Luciel directed her "Just like that".Nora was a little bit embarrassed at her lousy dance skill, she was impressed at the hacker abilities to dance with heels and a dress. He was a natural as he followed her steps, Nora was more than impressed.

"Please take me as your padawan. oh Jedi master Seven Zero Seven teach me in the art of dance" She joked.

"You wish to become my pupil" His grinned would challenge the Chester cat "A student of the great defender of Justice." Almost like holding a picture frame, the two moved in sync.

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams must die_  
_So I bid my goodbye_  
_And never knew_  
_So close, was waiting_  
_Waiting here with you_  
_And now, forever, I know_  
_All that I wanted_  
_To hold you so close_

"So did they, teach you dancing at your spy school?"

"Yes, yes they did. Also how to look fabulous, running while wearing heels"They both laughed, Nora, lifted her right hand nearly standing on her toes as she spun the hacker around. Luciel was happy, it was such a strange feeling. He sort of felt like Cinderella at the ball, in his golden dress, dancing with the prince well in this case Nora who looks very cute dress in a tux. The moment was a bit fluid at first, as she leads him into the middle of the ballroom. She held his hand, never taking her glance off of him.

_So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end_  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me_  
_And look how far we've come_  
_So far we are, so close_

This felt more like a dream than reality, as she gently leads him. With an extent of her arm, she moves him slowly as the two went around each other. Luciel felt as he was floating on a cloud. Luciel mutter something under his breath in his native tongue of Korean"Can I keep you? Even if it just for this moment."

"Huh? What was that? I didn't understand"

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now_

"I just said you look very cute! I just wanted to pick you up and spin you around"He snickers. And like Cinderella all good things must come to an end, his glass slipper would break. Unlike the fairy tales princess, he would not get a second chance. Nora stood on her toes, as she held him laying her head on his chest. The two gracefully swayed slowly to the music.

_We're so close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end_  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming_  
_For we know we are_  
_So close, so close_  
_And still so far_

When the music had faded, she immediately steps back from the hacker, realizing how close the two were "You're a good teacher, thank".

"You picked up pretty fast" Thier was a strange awkwardness between them now, neither of them spoke.

"Um I'm going to the ladies room.I'll be back' She ran out of his line of sight. He pulled the photo from his pocket and held it in his hand. He chuckled at something Nora had said once, which to him seem like years ago. How she once describe him as a star, as something she knew she could never really have and just admire from afar.

He felt it was the opposite, Nora was something he couldn't really have. They were so close and yet so very far. From the corner of the hacker eyes, he spotted a strange guest. He had long white hair similar to Zen and dress in a black robe. He bows his head at the hacker and vanishes into the crowd 

**To be continued**

**quincea , quinceanera : A girl coming to age party**

**So Close is sung by Jon McLaughlin,i don't own anything**

 

 


	15. Wizards Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !

A few days after the party, the hacker had been on his computer nonstop. Almost as if he had an epiphany, he rarely slept or ate. Soon days turned into weeks and it was the beginning of December. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground, and the apartment was warm by two portable heaters. Nora was cozy and warm in her bed that until the hacker woke her up.

"I did it !"

"Wha?" with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, Nora followed the hacker into the living area. With the laptop in front of her face, Luciel shows her a typed of programming that was eerie similar to the one he had to create so many months ago. A way for him to return to the game, and leave this world.

"Yeah, but it not done yet. I have been running some simulation, so in theory, it should work. At least that what the data says" He pointed to the screen on his left, and explaining to Nora who was very sleepy.

"I don't understand how you could read that, its nothing but numbers" She yawned.

"I'm just amazing, that why" he stuck out his tongue "Here let me show you, how this works"He grinned explained to her each step.

"Then all you do is typed this digit and hit these buttons. Now, mind you this is just a simulation program if you wanted to do the real thing you would hit this"He pointed, the keys out to Nora "and then enter. But I have to iron out all the bugs and glitches first. I can't just test it randomly I have to make sure it perfect "

" Wow you're so smart"

"What did you expect? It the Handsome Genius Seven Zero Seven, Luciel Choi" He patted Nora head "Don't worry I'm not leaving yet, probably after the holidays. I want to break the news gentle to your family. I think they like me "

"I'm pretty sure they going to miss you. Its gonna be weird when you're gone."Nora sighed and shook her head"I'll make some hot chocolate and get some honey butter chips to celebrate ". Seven when back on his computer, testing some of the programs. The hacker fell to his knees as a loud screeching sound echoed in the apartment. Nora covered her ears, dropping the glass mug on the floor.

"Hey Seve-" She ran into the living room, a strange woman stood over the hacker body she smiles with a bit of an accent she said, "Hello my dear puppetmaster".

Soon Nora found herself bound and tied, while the strang woman stood over her "Small and weak. Like a flower like a daffodil or a dandelion "The woman as laughed, with Nora struggling in the chair. With both of her hands, legs bound. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream as a rag was stuff in her mouth. The strange woman grabbed Nora Bun and swiped it off with scissors, her once long her fell on the ground. She pulled out a small knife and ran it against Nora skin, just enough to touch but not cut.

"MC?" Luciel came too, calling out for the woman. Long brown hair, light skin and golden eyes, her voice sounded so sweet as she called him. She was speaking to him in Korean calling his name.

 _"Saeyoung did you missed me?"_ She smiled cutting off more of Nora's hair  _"It wasn't the same after you left I missed you."_ The hacker felt as he was on fire, the way she very made him feel weak in one word. He was broken by her strange spell as he saw Nora.

 _"Your not real, you can't be, "_ He said in Korean.

 _"She may have been pulling my strings but I been here all the time._   _You are mine. All of you, each and everyone of one. Forever in the never-ending paradise, I want your love, don't worry we will save your brother over and over haha."_ She smiled cutting off more of Nora's hair.

 _"Leave her alone_ , _stop it!_  "Mc dropped the knife and kicked it to the hacker. He picked up the knife, cutting Nora her bounds.

 _"Oh worried about your little pet. Don't worry I was just grooming her"_ She scoffed at him.

"She cut my hair, my hair," Nora said in shocked, her hands on each side of her head.

 _"How are you_   _here? Who are you?"_ Seven held Nora close to him as he spoke to MC in Korean leaving Nora confused.

 _"You don't need to know that. The only things that are important are you belong to me. I won! I won! the game !"S_ he pulled a small red heart out of her pocket, and squeeze it" _If you don't love me I'll make you love !_ ". The hacker collapsed on the ground, pressing his hand on his chest "Aghh!"

"Seven !" Nora sob, knees at his side. His breathing was ragged "Computer, t-the code go!" as he got up.

 _"What do you resisted ?"_  MC crushed the heart in her palm, Seven clenched his teeth in pain as he stood between MC and Nora.

 _"What are you doing?!"_  Nora wasn't a fast typer nor was she a hacker. She remembers the digit Seven typed in, mouthing them to herself. Her fingers flew on the had to do something to stop MC, she had to.

"Nora?!" Seven called her "Nora press it! Now!" With that command, she hit the enter key. A loud screeching sound filled the air. Nora covered her ears, Seven fell on the floor.

" _NO, No what did you do?!"_  MC screamed as the world around them began to fade into codes and numbers.

"Seven!"Nora reached for the hacker as her hand faded into a series of numbers and was fading along with two game characters, back to wherever they had come hacker screamed, "Nora I'm sorry I'm so sorry ".

* * *

Nora awoke, She was in some strange hallway that reminds her of Alice and Wonderland. In nothing but her pajamas and slippers, she walked calling out the hacker name. She sooner found herself in a throne room, with dolls that resemble characters from mystic messenger laying on the ground.

" I will tell you a story young one"

The doll began to move as the disembodied voice spoke: "Once there was a girl named Rika who was in love with a boy name V".The doll dance around each other, as if it was a puppet show.

"But one day, Rika meet another person who  wanted nothing but love. Without realizing it MC had taken something precious from the redhaired child Saeyoung Choi and Rika " As the Saran doll as unknown and V floated to the Mc doll and stood with her.

"Saeyong made a wish that day, to save his beloved brother, no matter the cost"As the Saeyoung doll and Saraen face each other the voice went on "Sarean also made a wish, and so did MC. Forever playing in the endless game "

"Are you a wizard ?" Nora asked as she collected the dolls of RFA, holding them in her arms.

"Yes, I am my child" Nora was confused and most of all scared as a strange person appeared before here.

" You are not responsible for these dolls" The wizard appeared before her, held his grip on Nora's neck lifting her up to the air. All the dolls fell to the ground, his grip was tight nearly choking her "I see your heart desires,"You care for him, don't you? hahaha"

"Why do we play a game? If you can collect all their heart and succeed in giving a so-called good ending I will end the game" Almost like magic, the dolls started floating, each doll had a heart coming out of was similar to the heart MC had earlier " but if you fail you will become a puppet in the game ?".

"We could start the game now but you will have given me something in return. An equivalent exchange of sorts." Nora didn't say anything she listens to the wizard.

"Your memories of your life for a starter but that will be temporary.I will need something special your passage home, To never see those you love the most.The life you once had will be a fair trade " His grinned extended across his face "For their sake ".

With a snap of his fingers, Seven return "N-Nora don't arhhhg. Just leave her alone "The wizard squeeze the hacker red heart in his hand.

"No No-Nora we're not worth it ahh"He cried out, He didn't want this for her. To end up like him, he screamed hoping his voice would reach her.

"I'm sorry Luciel "She wipes the tears from her face "If I do this just promised me one thing. You will look out for them, my family, please. That all I asked "

"Of course my dear, my you are a selfless one aren't you?"The wizard had pity for her " Unlike the others, you get one shot, so no reset or restarts. So if you die in the game you die in real life and I will not bring you back " The hacker mangled to make his way to Nora, and held her closed "Nora I'm sorry I'm so sorry "

"I don't feel good, Luciel " Nora body began to vanish into the air "Luci-" Like that she was dust in the wind she was gone. The tears poured down from his face as he too disappeared.

* * *

 

"Nora, Luciel... I'm coming in" Yoli and Letti went to Nora apartment.It had been two days since they heard or saw from their youngest sister and her boyfriend. Letti kicked the door, Yoli gasp. The house was a mess, paper everywhere.Luciel computer had been trashed and there were the pieces of a few broken mugs on the ground.

'What happens here the place looked like it been ransacked !!?" 

 

**To be continued**


	16. The Beginning and End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the end of uninstalled into the real world. Part two is going to be called Reinstalled back into the game. Now Nora is playing the game what will happen?
> 
> Thank everyone who supported this story and you all are the best.
> 
> When I first started this I didn't think I would make it into two parts or even make it past the first five chapter. To be honest I'm so thankful for everyone kind comments and support.
> 
> So backstory time I original was working on a story at the time which I'm still working on it called "magic cupboard and Coin figure's".It was about the Hetalia fandom sort of an Indian in the cupboard sort of tale. When my OC Nora and her besties Amber use a magic cupboard to bring Hetalia anime figures to life.
> 
> After browsing on you tube for some inspiration I started to watch Mystic messenger comic dubs. And that how it got started this story.I wonder what would happen if seven got stuck in the real world. The wizard thing is something that I thought about after watching a few gameplay of cheritz other games. I recently started playing them.I must admit the Wizard in my story is very OC ,either way I can't wait to see ya in the next book.  
> I might write some one shots that I wanted to put in the main story but didn't think they would fit.  
> I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...
> 
> Please review thank you
> 
> Get Comfy
> 
> Sit back
> 
> Relax and Enjoy the show Kiddo's !
> 
>  
> 
> Love HPCA

"Nora Vargas are you sure? You want to play too?" The disembodied voice of the wizard echoed into the darkness as he summons Nora.

"Where Seven ?" She asked

"Why do you want to play the game? Do you want to live your fangirl fantasies? I just would like to know"

"I-I want to help him. It has nothing to do with my fantasies, Look I care about him. Not because he was my favorite character but because of the person he is. It's different now I care for him okay ! "

"You care for him ?"The wizard chuckled "Let make this deal interesting. I will give you eleven months which more than generous since you won't have a reset. Just till the end of the eleven months, you can collect all of the heart of the RFA members and give each of them a happy ending . I will end my game for good. But if you fail you will become the new MC losing everything become nothing more then a doll. But if you die in the game you die and I will not bring you back"

Nora bite her lips, while the wizard spoke "So I'll ask you one more time? Do you wish to play? Once you agree I can't send you back. The life you had will just stop, you will just vanish from that world. And if you fail your beloved family will just find your corpses. Is that what you truly want?"

"No! How could anyone want that! B-But I can't I won't. I can't bear for him to suffer anymore I want to help. If I can win then it would be worth it right. I have to try at least !"

"Determined aren't you?"The wizard chuckled "Very well Eleanora Selena Vargas, Oh my what a long name you have. For your sake, I hope you survive. If you do win you will have your greatest wish granted whatever that may be. Pick one thing anything and I will give it to you"

" I-I want my phone " The voice laughed at the small woman.

"Okay, well good luck Nora" that was the last thing Nora heard and time, the world reset once more.

**The End**

**To be continued in the next book**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time out of your day to read this.


End file.
